


Markiplier x Reader: Nostalgia

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cops, F/M, Fluff, Food, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Nostalgia, Trampolines, markipliergame, rope swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your nostalgia gets the better of you, and Mark proposes a trip down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> All the events you are about to read are true in my life apart from the very end.  
> Enjoy! x

"Hey, let's go on a walk."  
"Want to go out to the trampoline?"  
"I'm hungry. Want to get food from the kitchen?"

God, why now? Why did you have to be nostalgic now? You were supposed to be sleeping, not staying awake thinking about the things you used to do in 8th grade.  
Mark Fischbach. Your one and only friend in the whole world, who you even ranked up to the status of him being your brother. The only one you could trust, and the only one you could rely on.  
God, you just wanted to call him up right then and eat food, walk around the empty streets at three in the morning and look at stars in the backyard.  
But no. He was busy, probably. You were never one to text people first, let alone ask something of them. It wasn't your nature. Of course, if he messaged you now, you could bring it up-  
Rumble. Your phone. Mark. Well, speak of the devil, it was the man himself.

Mark: Hey.  
You: Hi.  
Mark: What's up?  
You: Nothin'. Being nostalgic. Remember taking walks and raiding the fridge? And that trampoline in your backyard?  
Mark: I can't believe you remember that. That was 8th grade.  
You: I want to do all that stuff again. I miss it.  
Mark: So let's do it.  
You: Wait, what?  
Mark: Meet me at my old house, pronto!

He didn't message you after that, and you looked up. Was he being serious right now?  
Apparently, he was, because when you arrived on your bike at the battered down house, Mark stood there with a bag of chips. You took the liberty of bringing a Coke with you, just in case.  
"My dear friend, you've come after all!" he called out as you hopped off and overlooked his face in the darkness.  
"Mark, shut up!" you hissed back playfully. "There are still people who live around here." Mark checked his watch, which flashed the numbers 3:00 a.m. in blue.  
"Yeah, I guess I should be quiet, huh?" he chucked. You nodded and checked the bag of chips.  
"Barbeque flavour?"  
"Yeah. Remember that time you ate an entire family size bag of these by yourself?" You laughed.  
"Yeah, I do. Didn't even notice until it was empty."  
"You stayed up watching some movie or Doctor Who or something."  
"Yeah. Anyways, what the hell are we doing here?" Mark grinned and opened the chip bag.  
"We're satisfying the nostalgia." He bit into a chip and started walking down the road.  
"Seriously, Mark?" you asked. "It's three in the morning!"  
"I know," he said, offering you the bag. "Hey, remember when we got caught by the cops?"  
"Oh, yeah, and they had to drive us back to your house at, like, one a.m.?" You looked down and smiled. "My parents still don't know about that." Mark almost choked on a chip he was chewing.  
“How come?” he laughed aloud.  
“I don’t know!” you chuckled back. “It never crossed my mind to say something.” You reached into the bag and pulled out a handful, tossing them into your mouth and smiling.  
“Beach?” Mark suggested after a while.  
“Isn’t it freezing down there?” you asked.  
“We have no souls. Temperature doesn’t affect us.” You rolled your eyes sarcastically.  
“Oh, yeah. I forgot about selling it when I met you.”  
“Really? Then how come I don’t have your soul?”  
“Like the idiot you are, you probably gave it away. By the way, where’s your soul?”  
“Deep in the depths of horror games.” You laughed as you followed Mark to the beach, down where the ice plant covered most of the sand. You two found a comfortable place to sit and stared out at the ocean. You cracked open the Coke, to which it began foaming out of the can and into your hand.  
“God damn it!” you giggled, holding out the can and letting it soak the cold sand.  
“You rode your bike with it, what did you expect?” Mark told you. You slurped at the foam and took a proper drink, and although it wasn’t ice-cold like it had been before, it still tasted the same.  
“Here,” you offered it over to Mark. He took it gratefully and downed a large gulp.  
“Thanks,” he smiled your way. You did the same.  
After about a half-hour of just sitting there and enjoying silence, Mark adjusted himself to stand.  
“We’re leaving, I guess?” you guessed.  
“Too cold. I think maybe some of my soul might still be intact.”  
“Yeah, me too.” An idea popped into your head. “Hey, you think that old rope swing is still back there?” Mark thought for a moment.  
“No one's ever taken it down before, I know that much. It’s probably still there, yeah.”  
“We should go to it.”  
"It was so weird, it was like some ghost would fix it at night when it broke down."  
"Come on, let's go." You grinned and walked the familiar direction to the rope swing, Mark trailing behind you.  
"Oh, finally!" you gasped, looking at the giant rope hanging from the tree, complete with the piece of wood sitting in it. The wood looked sturdy enough, so you grabbed it and climbed the rock so you could reach the seat, then jumped on and squeaked as you felt the rush of wind blow your hair back and forth. Although it chafed your thighs a bit, the feeling of swinging in the air made you content.  
"Hey, my turn!" Mark called quietly as you slowed.  
"Alright, alright," you said, jumping the foot to the ground and running a hand back through your hair. As Mark went to climb the rocks, you walked over to the tree the swing was attached to and saw that the boards, wherever they came from, were still attached to the top. With careful agility, you climbed the tree branches and reached the small opening before sitting down carefully.  
“Hey, where’d you go?” Mark asked as you watched him look around.  
“Up here,” you called, making him look at you. He stopped swinging and jumped off, running to climb at least halfway.  
“I remember we took a picture here.” Mark nodded.  
“If I still had my old phone, we would have it.” You laughed.  
“Oh, it’s cold out here,” you said after a few good seconds. “Let’s go back to the house.” Mark nodded and climbed down, letting you go after him.  
“We should go to the trampoline!” you said, remembering the old toy you used to use everyday when you visited. “Do that- Oh, what was it? Do you remember?” Mark thought for a moment before nodding.  
“Oh, yeah. Do that butt-bounce thing that got your lip busted open.” You laughed and stood, starting to walk back towards the way you came.  
“I remember. I called my mom and left her a voicemail saying something like ‘I busted my lip, but I’m okay’.”  
“It was so funny, mostly because you just laughed.”  
“It was funny, that was the first stupid thing I ever got to do as a kid.”  
Finally, you two made it back to the house and snuck behind into the backyard. To your utter surprise and happiness, the trampoline, which still had a few missing springs, was sat on the damp grass, seeming as if it had been waiting for the two of you to return.  
"Holy crap!" you whisper-shouted, going over to climb onto the springy black material. It creaked as Mark joined you. You looked at him and smiled. "It really is indestructible."  
"Looks like no one bothered to get rid of it," Mark added, smiling wide.  
"I think I remember one of the springs hit the neighbours house once."  
"It did. I don't think they were home, though." You chuckled and lay down on your back, feet crossed over and hands under your back. Mark stayed seated, looking over the horizon.  
"UFO," Mark said after a couple minutes.  
"Where?" you asked sitting up and looking past the trees.  
"There, look." Your gaze followed Mark's outstretched finger until you saw a tiny red dot moving slowly across the sky. You giggled. "What?"  
"That's an airplane, idiot," you laughed aloud.  
"Hey, aliens are real! I saw one once."  
"Oh, yeah? When?"  
"When I met you." You stared at him, the joke registering before you punched him softly. "Ow, watch the fists of fury!"  
"I'm not just an alien!" you smiled. "I'm a Time Lord!"  
"Look at Ms. Doctor Who over here."  
"And you're my TARDIS." Mark chuckled as you stood up and started jumping a little.  
"Ah, hey, watch it!" Mark said as he rolled around the material, you jumping even higher and almost bouncing him in the air.  
"Fine," you said, and sat back down. At this, it was Mark's turn to jump you in the air, and you went much higher than his muscled body could ever go.  
"Ah!" you yelped quietly and fell onto the grass. Mark stopped bouncing and leaned over the edge, fluffy hair everywhere.  
"Crap, you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, fine," you grunted, laughing. You rolled under the trampoline and poked at the bulky underside where Mark's legs were. With much effort you pushed them into the air, then let go and came back from under to see Mark laughing.  
"It looks like a black hole under there," you said.  
"I know. Looks cool in the morning, though," Mark added. “Like a transparent sky.”  
“Yeah.” You wiggled out from under the trampoline and jumped back on, laying down for a moment before Mark did the same. “I’m tired...” Mark looked over at you, on hand behind his head as his feet were crossed.  
“How are you tired?” he asked. “Don’t you remember all the times we roleplayed at four in the morning?”  
“We are not doing that.”  
“Why not?”  
“I haven’t used those characters in years! I don’t remember how they’re supposed to act.” You sighed. “Plus, whenever we did roleplay, it never worked out as well as we thought it would. We’d get carried away.” Mark shrugged.  
“True.” It was silent for a few minutes as you two just watched the stars. You sighed and turned to your side to face Mark.  
“This was nice,” you said, smiling. “Thanks for coming out here with me.” Mark turned to face you.  
“Thanks for reminding me of what awesome friends we are,” he said, grinning happily like he had just seen the greatest thing ever. You giggled and turned back to the sky.  
“The stars are so pretty,” you commented after a few moments.  
“Yeah...,” Mark agreed, his voice sounding as if he were in a trance. you glanced over to him to see his wasn’t even looking at the sky, but at you.  
“You’re not even looking at the sky, Mark.” He shrugged.  
“I don’t need to.” You started laughing as you turned back to the sky.  
“Okay, then, whatever you say.” Mark chuckled.  
“I’m not kidding.” You looked over at him again. “You’re like...a star in a big black sky. Or something.” You giggled. “Light at the end of a tunnel?” You laughed more. “Flashlight in the dark? The-”  
“Oh, my God, stop,” you managed to say whilst laughing, hitting him softly in the arm.  
“What, this isn’t working for you?” You turned over on your stomach, the laughter practically hurting you. “I can do better.”  
“No, you don’t need to,” you said, scooting closer to him and planting a kiss on his cheek. “I think that’s enough nostalgia for one day.”  
“So what’s next?” You smiled.  
“Whatever we make of it.”


End file.
